murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killing Dose
"The Killing Dose” is the ninth episode of the thirteenth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred ninety-fifth of the series. It first aired November 25, 2019. Summary After a young woman is critically injured from a fall, Murdoch and Ogden suspect her family is complicit. Character Revelations * Effie Newsome and Jack Walker rent rooms at the same residence. * It is revealed that Nurse Sullivan's first name is Kate. * Julia does try to talk to William about what she is struggling with - without implicating him - a decision she alone can make in the end. * As Julia's husband, Murdoch recuses himself, handing that part of the investigation to Inspector Brackenreid. * Taking her hand, Thomas shares with Julia: During the war, he came across a young lad who was gut shot with no chance of making it. The lad begged to be ..."He didn't have much time left in any case. Sometimes we don't know what we'll do until the moment arrives and, even then – doesn't make it any easier." * Brackenreid asks Miss Hart for a favor involving her post-mortem report. Continuity * George Crabtree's book "A Man Alone" is published by Watson-Cook Publishing and being read. * Julia Ogden recalls her dying father calling her (ep.718), "I didn't make it in time". Whereupon William points out, "This is different; He was your father. She's a patient and you are here for her." * Once again, the proverbial conflict between Murdoch's faith and Julia's altruism tests their marriage. * Dr. Julia Ogden is arrested, for the fourth time (ep.507, 801) – the second time for murder (ep.612), this time by a gentle and understanding Inspector Brackenreid. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1907 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * Chloral hydrate, first synthesized in 1832, is a widely used sedative agent, also called a hypnotic; It slows the activity of your central nervous system. Both Marilyn Monroe and Anna Nicole Smith had chloral hydrate in their system at the time of their deaths; It was one of the ingredients in the famous ‘kool-aid’ used in the mass suicide of Jonestown. * Opium has been known for millennia to relieve pain and its use has been recorded for several centuries. In the early 1800s, sciences developed and the German pharmacist Sertürner isolated morphine from opium and was the founder of alkaloid research. Doctors will often prescribe morphine to help maintain the patient’s comfort throughout a terminal illness and up to the time of death; The person declines because of the illness with or without the morphine. * The word euthanasia, originated in Greece meaning a good death. The debate to help someone who has a terminal illness to end their life cuts across complex and dynamic aspects such as, legal, ethical, human rights, health, religious, economic, spiritual, social and cultural aspects of the civilised society. Euthanasia encompasses a wide range from active (introducing something to cause death) to passive (withholding treatment or supportive measures); voluntary (consent) to involuntary (consent from guardian) and physician assisted (where physician's prescribe the medicine and patient or the third party administers the medication to cause death). In the 1900s, there were no hospice care focusing on palliation of the terminally ill. * Cookies (or biscuits) have their origins in 7th century AD shortly after the use of sugar became relatively commonplace, evolving centuries later into the 'sugar cookies' – when rolled in sugar and cinnamon become – snickerdoodles. Trivia * MM Writer Mary Pedersen who also wrote Shadows Are Falling and is called "the writer of doom" in the Writers' Room – has struck at the trust in William and Julia's relationship again in this mid-season finale which begins the series' holiday hiatus that ends January 6, 2020. Notable Quote :Dr. Ogden about Dr. Gettler: "Well, that man is an arrogant nitwit." : Julia to William: "I needed my husband. And when he found out, his first reaction was to treat me like a criminal." Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Clare McConnell as Effie Newsome Marc Senior as Special Constable Robert Parker Stephanie Belding as Nurse Sullivan Sebastian Pigott as Dr. Dixon James McGowan as Dr. Forbes Jesse Lavercombe as Jack Walker Guest Cast Sofia Banzhaf as Bella Cooper Jeff Meadows as Oliver Cooper Heather Anne Fee as Jane Cooper John Fleming as Dr. Gettler Jajube Mandiela as Rose Timm Zemanek as Mr. Vickers Russell Ferrier as Robert Kerr Andrew Locke as Man Reading Book Non-credited Cast Gallery 1309 The Killing Dose Det. William Murdoch (Yannick Bisson), Robert Parker (Marc Senior) and Dr. Ogden (Helene Joy).png|At the Station House 1309 The Killing Dose Bella Cooper (Sofia Banzhaf) and their father Mr. Oliver Cooper (Jeff Meadows).png|Jane's sister Bella and their father Mr. Cooper talk with Det. Murdoch. 1309 The Killing Dose Murdoch (Yannick Bisson) with Violet Hart (Shanice Banton).png|Meanwhile at the City Morgue 1309 The Killing Dose Thomas Brackenreid (Thomas Craig) and Dr. Julia Ogden (Helene Joy).png|Brackenreid talks with the good doctor 1309 The Killing Dose Odgen in Jail 2.png|Murdoch is disappointed with Ogden... 1309 The Killing Dose Inspector Brackenreid (Thomas Craig) and Violet Hart (Shanice Banton).png|The Inspector asks Miss Hart for a favor Category:Season Thirteen